


Attainment

by DeeNomilk



Series: Tashok the Dragonborn [14]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Plot What Plot, task: complete, this doesn't really have much intrigue but it does move the plot forward!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeNomilk/pseuds/DeeNomilk
Summary: Tashok comes back from Solstheim with more experience than she bargained for, but with enough money to finally go and buy the property she's been wanting for two months. She'll bring Sofie, obviously, but who else will join?





	Attainment

Tashok rushes up the bridge of Winterhold, her excitement barely contained, she's practically skipping. The group had slept in Windhelm upon arriving last night, and had left before sunrise. Some of the other members begin greet both her and Brelyna as they pass one another in the courtyard, but Tashok simply keeps on rushing past them.

She throws the door of her room open, startling both Pearl and Sofie.

“Mama?!” Sofie rubs her eyes. “What’s going on?”

“I did it Sofie!” Tashok’s voice shakes with glee. “I can buy the land! Build a house!”

“You… you did it?! How?”

“Well, you know how I left for Solstheim with Lucien… Well, he’s staying there for some time to work on his studies, so I went to the bar and ended up killing some slavers. But on my way there I saw the Captain of the Guard being attacked by creatures called ash-spawn. I decided I’d help him and then the Councillor gave me a bunch of money and now I have enough!”

The child struggles to follow, but one thing is clear: they’ll be getting a home soon!

“That’s great!” Sofie giggles.

She jumps into Tashok’s arms, and sighs happily when she places a kiss on the top of her head. She remains there for a few seconds, listening to the sound of multiple footsteps approaching.

“J’Zargo hears you have attained your real-estate goal?” J’Zargo leans on her wardrobe.

Tashok looks at him with a wide smile and nods.

“Congratulations, friend.” the smile Z’argo gives her is genuine, and proud.

“The Falkreath place?” Onmund walks into the room. “That’s a good place, if you don’t mind the big graveyard nearby. Lot’s of game to hunt, lovely forest for hiking…”

“Do you know where I can get supplies to build my home?” Tashok asks.

“Well… you’ll need lots of logs… So that’s be at the Sawmill, I’d go Riverwood…” Onmund starts. “As for other supplies… Any general goods store should have some in stock. ”

“Will you be leaving us?” Brelyna looks dejected.

“Only for a bit…” Tashok answers. “I still have so much to learn, and I can’t leave you guys on your own too long…”

She winks at her friends with a smirk.

“If you want, I can make some more time for you…” Brelyna hesitates. “I can help you build it… I don’t know much about construction, but I’m sure the more of us there are, the better.”

Tashok looks at her friend in surprise, her cheeks flushing.

“I can’t ask you to put your studies on hold like that…” Tashok starts.

“You’re not asking, I’m offering.” Brelyna presses as she sits down. “I’ll just bring some books to study during our down time.”

“I can come too.” Onmund pipes up. “I basically grew up working on the farm and building all kinds of property. I'd recommend waiting for spring, but we can get the basics done in the winter, still.”

“You don’t mind?” Tashok asks, suddenly feeling bashful.

“Not at all. It’d give me a break from the College, and there’s not much time left for me to enjoy the warmth of Falkreath, before winter gets around.”

“If there is warmth, J’Zargo will come as well.” the third apprentice announces. “Besides, J’Zargo is certain you lot will struggle if he is not there to help.”

Tashok gapes at her three friends, and feels a rush of emotions.

“I love you guys!” she says with tears in her eyes, still holding on to Sofie.

“Oh… Well… uh…” Onmund seems surprised by the honest announcement.

“We love you too, Tash.” Brelyna places her hand on Tashok’s shoulder.

Their heartfelt moment is interrupted when Ancano strides in, pushing past Inigo.

“What’s the meaning of this gathering?” Ancano stares them down.

“Why do you need to know?” Onmund asks, irritated.

“Can you not see we are talking to our freshly-returned friends?” J’Zargo gestures to the scene.

“It is my duty to know about what goes on here, including gatherings. This one seemed to be quite rowdy…” Ancano replies condescendingly. “In case you have forgotten, I am-”

He is cut short by Pearl, meowing loudly as he rubs against Ancano’s black robes.

Tashok snorts.

“What’s so funny?” Ancano sneers.

“It’s just… Pearl does undercut your authority a bit…” Tashok giggles. Ancano says nothing as Pearl becomes increasingly demanding. “What are you waiting for, pet him, you monster!”

“I don’t follow your orders.” Ancano wrinkles his nose, yet bends down and picks up the cat. “Now, if you’ll tell me what this gathering is about, I can continue on performing my duties.”

“There’s nothing to say, really.” Brelyna insists. “Tash and I just got back from Solstheim, we’re catching up.”

“And the new Dunmer?”

He motions to Teldryn, who’s taken to leaning on one of the Hall’s walls, fiddling with his sword.

“Teldryn Sero, blade for hire.” Teldryn straightens up and introduces himself. “I’ve been hired by your colleague back on Solstheim, and decided I’d come back to Skyrim for a while. See what the province has to offer.”

A terse silence befalls the group.

“… I’ll be keeping my eyes on you…” Ancano glares at them, Pearl still in his arms and unbothered, before turning his heels.

“Should I go fetch your cat?” Inigo asks, looking between Ancano's increasingly far form and Tashok.

“Nah, it’s alright…” Tashok let out a chuckle. “I’m sure Pearl will be back soon enough.”

Once the events had passed, Onmund spoke up.

“So… When were you thinking of leaving?” he asks.

“I’ll stay here for a day and gather my things, make more potions for the road.” Tashok says. “Then, we can head off the next morning.”

“I have to say, I’m impressed you’re not trying to gather your things overnight and leave in the morning.” Brelyna smirks.

“Oh, ha, ha…” Tashok rolls her eyes, a smile still lingering on her lips. “Believe it or not, I too, need sleep. And I hate boats, so the trip back didn’t give me much at all.”

“J’Zargo hopes you sleep well, then.” J’Zargo gives her a friendly bow before leaving.

* * *

She didn’t sleep well. Every hour or so, she would wake up in a hot sweat, feeling as if her very being was on fire. She would clutch at her chest, eyes darting around frantically.

It would take a few moments for her to remember where she was, and what she had been dreaming about.

She eventually relented and stood up grumpily, throwing herself out of the bed and slipping into her old coat. No use staying in bed, especially not if she risked waking Sofie.

She ended up on the roof, looking off into the distance to the west. The northern lights shine down on her, the greenish colour casting down all the way to the surface. She sighs, then takes another bite out of her tomato, then her potato. Having some sort of taste in her mouth is proving helpful to take off the edge from her nightmare. The cold winter wind feels refreshing on her much too hot face and her coat keeps her just comfortable.

She closes her eyes and listens to the sound of the waves hitting the shore, and the wind whistling around. Another sound, that of a door opening and closing, causes her ear to perk in that direction.

She glances over to the source of the sound, only to see Ancano, dressed in his typical Thalmor robes.

“You lost?” she tilts her head to him.

“Don’t condescend me.” he huffs. “I saw you slinking away, what are you doing here?”

“Can’t sleep, eating a snack.”

She brings the potato to her mouth and takes another bite. She almost chuckles at Ancano’s disgusted expression.

“What?” she brings her free hand to her mouth.

“What are you eating?” Ancano’s nose wrinkles up.

“Tomato!”

She lifts the tomato up and takes another bite. His eyes fall on the raw, peeled potato in her other hand.

“Oh, and potato.” she looks down at it as if she was also surprised she had it.

“Raw?” his voice is dribbling with confused disbelief.

“Sure, why not?” Tashok shrugs.

Ancano opens his mouth to reply, but nothing immediate comes to him. It takes him a few seconds before he answers.

“Because it’s uncivilized!” he scoffs.

At this, Tashok bursts into laughter, loud and piercing, and worst of all, echoing throughout the night. Ancano clenches his fists.

“What’s so funny?” he growls.

She doesn’t answer right away, insteadputting her little snack on her plate and bringing her hand to her mouth in a vain attempt to hide her laughter. She's much to sleep deprived to care that she's clearly infuriating the Thalmor.

“You!” Tashok keels from laughing so hard, and ends up sitting one of the benches, hands wrapped around her stomach. The volume of her laughter may be almost muted, but its intensity is not.

Ancano’s face burns with anger, and, while he won’t admit it, embarrassment. How dare this apprentice not take him seriously?!

“Perhaps you should consider being more professional.” he folds his arms over his chest. “Who knows, it might help you become talented.”

While this doesn’t stop her mirth, the laughter does subside.

“Right, right… Because I’m just sooooooooo terrible at making potions.” she leans her head on the cool stone, humming softly at the relief.

“While your potions are… decent.” Ancano reluctantly concedes, mind going to the jar of warmth balm she gave him, now almost empty. “Your skills as a mage need serious refining.”

“Hey, Drevis says I’m getting pretty good at Illusion!” Tashok says defensively. “I even figured out how to summon my bow silently.”

“Hmpf… Novice…”

“And I can Conjure things for way longer than before!” Tashok adds happily. “Faralda says I’ve made lots of progress since I got here!”

“Is that supposed to impress me?” he looks down at her.

Her previous cheerfulness died down, along with the easy smile she had been sporting.

“Well, no…” she looks to the side, before snapping her eyes back at him. “What are you doing here anyways? Don’t you have, like, experiments to interrupt?”

“I do not interrupt, I simply wish to observe their proceedings.” Ancano replies with practiced ease. “Besides, no one else is awake here, so that makes you being up _quite_ suspicious.”

“And what does that make you?” Tashok quirks an eyebrow.

“You and I do not hold the same level of importance here, and as such my presence is not up for scrutiny.”

“Ahan… Sure. So you’re saying that because I’m just an apprentice I’m not allowed to walk freely whenever I want.” Tashok knows this is a bit insolent, but she's still chuffed by his remarks on her skills, or lack thereof. Besides, she's getting sick of the snide remarks and barely concealed disdain. She'd rather he be more straightforward with her, at least then her mind wouldn't supply her with every possible mistake she could have made.

Ancano groans. By the gods, talking to this apprentice always feels like talking to a child. Like some teenager who always needs to have things explained to her yet refuses to acknowledge authority.

“No, but you must be aware that stalking the Halls in the middle of the night is usually reserved for people who are up to no good.” Ancano huffs. “You, should be asleep, like everyone else.”

“Oh, but you being awake and stalking me up here is fine, though. What even is this, an interrogation?”

She rolls her eyes and… pouts. She actually pouts and all at once Ancano curses his past self for making the mistake that landed him here.

“I was not, stalking…” he takes in a deep breath to compose himself. “Nor am I _interrogating_ you.”

“Good, then you can go back down and let me have the quiet I came up here for.” Tashok crosses her arms.

“Very well.” Ancano’s actually quite grateful to have the opportunity to leave, not that'd he would admit it. “But you best remember that I’ll-”

“Be watching me, yeah, yeah.” Tashok cuts him off and rolls her eyes.

Ancano huffs, offended, before walking away quickly.

Damn this dense and infuriating apprentice. He’d hoped she’d be in one of her moods to talk incessantly so he could question her about the Eye of Magnus, but seemingly not. Seemingly, what she wanted to do, was mouth off and pout.

The only good things about her are her cat and that balm, anyways. Not that he'd bring himself to ask her for more, he's neither that desperate nor willing to let the inferred praise get to her head.

* * *

What came as a surprise, was seeing not just the Orc apprentice, but all of them, packing their belongings the next day. To his dismay, the Orc apprentice is also packing her cat’s food bowl.

From the looks of it, she didn’t go to sleep any time soon after he left her, considering her sluggish movements and bagged eyes.

“Going somewhere?” he strides into her room.

“Ugh… Yes.” she replies without looking at him.

“And where would that be?” he presses.

“Well, I have the permission to buy property in one of the holds, and now I have the money… So I’m going to get a house.”

That, is a surprise.

“Just like that? Don’t you think you’re bing a bit… well, impulsive?”

She finally looks to him, confusion painted across her feature before she shakes herself into mild irritation.

“No.” she says calmly. “I’ve been working at it for the past three, no, four?... Months. Since even before I joined the College.”

“I, see…” this would change the way things run around the College. Not good. “Will you and your fellow apprentices return?”

“Oh, of course. They’ll probably get here before me, once we’re done building the house.”

Ancano blinks. Sure, the apprentice was somewhat brawnier than the average person, with her being an Orc, but hearing that she and her colleagues would take on the endeavour of actually constructing a home from scratch was surprising. She never looked like she was built for strength.

“You’re going to _build_ it?” he asks. That could take ages.

“Mhm.” is her simple, distracted answer.

The apprentice seems to be done speaking to him, as she stands up and begins folding her clothes and tying them tightly before stuffing them into her large backpack. The small child with her is handing her the ropes and helping her go through a list written on a piece of parchment. The child kept glancing at him as he observed them, until the Orc finally turns to him once more.

“Need something?” she quirks an eyebrow.

“Not particularly, no.” Ancano sighs.

No getting her to ramble today either, it seems.

“Very well, I expect to be informed when your party returns to College grounds.” he tells her.

“Uh, yeah, sure.” she answers absent-mindedly as she makes a mental inventory of her belongings.

“Good.”

With that, he leaves, and Tashok sighs in relief. She doesn’t have anything to hide, per se, but that doesn’t mean she enjoys having someone breathing down her neck as she goes through her things.

The lack of sleep she had gotten had taken its toll, and all at once the stress and exhaustion she should’ve had back on Solstheim catches up to her. She groans and sits on the edge of her bed before rubbing her eyes.

“Are you okay, Mama?” Sofie’s small hand comes to rest on Tashok’s forearm.

“Just tired…” Tashok smiles at her. “Nothing a stamina potion can’t fix.”

Tashok leans into her nightstand’s drawer and pulls out one of her potions, sipping it gingerly, as she’s neither thirsty or in a hurry to drink.

“Good news.” she turns to Sofie. “It's still morning and most of our packing is done.”

Sofie hums in agreement, but doesn’t reply any further.

“Nervous?” Tashok inquires.

“I don’t know…” Sofie hops onto the bed. “I’ve never travelled that far. I always stayed in Eastmarch.”

“I get it… Leaving Wayrest was… Stressful, to put it mildly.”

Sofie pauses, thinking about what Tashok is telling her. She’d never really thought about the fact her new caregiver had left her home right before meeting her.

“Do you miss it?” Sofie asks.

The question seems to startle Tashok. Clearly, she hadn’t thought about this before.

“I… I’m not sure…” Tashok brings her hand to her lips, thinking. “I guess I do… Some of it. I miss the dock workers.”

“Did you work with them?”

“They raised me.”

Tashok’s eyes grow distant, her expression both wistful and bitter.

“I think, once I’m successful here, I’ll write them…” Tashok suggests to herself. “Thank them for taking care of me. Show them it was worth it.”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Sofie frowns worriedly, and Tashok blanches at what she just implied.

“Not like me and you!” she raises her hands placatingly. “I was a, um… Rowdy girl… It can’t have been easy to have me around.”

“But I’m…?”

“You’re great! You’ll always be worth it. Whatever you decide to do, I’ll be happy for you.” Tashok rests her hand on Sofie’s shoulder.

“Aren’t the people who take care of you happy for you no matter what?” Sofie cocks her head to the side.

“I don’t know…” Tashok pauses. “Raising Orcs in High Rock is… well it’s a challenge.”

“Why?”

Whatever answer Tashok tries to give, it doesn’t come out. How does someone explain systemic racism, class disparities and the challenges of raising children in that environment to a ten year old? Thankfully their attention is taken away when a soft knock comes from the door.

The two of them turn their attention to Faralda, who’s stepping tentatively into the room.

“I heard you were leaving.” Faralda says. “I wanted to make sure you had everything you needed for your travels.”

“I should be good. Thanks!” Tashok smiles at Faralda.

The fact that it was she who let her in and vouched for her is not lost on Tashok. While Faralda never tried to get the credit for this, Tashok knows she’s been praising her behind her back, saying she knew that the young apprentice would be a wonderful addition to the College. Tashok knows this both because Urag told her, and because she eavesdropped on a few conversation. One of which was more of an argument between Ancano and Faralda regarding all the apprentices she had welcomed to the College. Most people seem unaware that she has excellent hearing.

“Well, good.” Faralda leans up against the wall and crosses her arms. “The College will certainly miss you lot… Do make sure to come back soon.”

“I’m so nervous…” Tashok admits. “I’ve never built a house before.”

“Most people haven’t.” Faralda chuckles. “You’ll be in good company, however. And I’ve seen you help Urag around the Arcaneum… based on that I’d say that carrying materials around won’t be much of a challenge for you.”

The compliment goes straight to Tashok’s cheeks.

“There is one piece of advice I’d like to give you before you leave,” Faralda approaches the young Orc. “If you’ll have it.”

“What is it?” Tashok’s full attention is on Faralda.

Her eyes dart to Faralda’s hand as she rests it on her shoulders.

“Don’t work too hard.” Faralda tells her with a wink before exiting the room.

Tashok watches her leave for a moment, her hand brushing over her shoulder where Faralda’s had been.

“I’ll try…” she says to herself.

 


End file.
